


Caretaker

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domme/sub relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of Tony's needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Caretaker  
> Pairing: Abby/Tony  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for sexual content  
> Summary: Taking care of Tony's needs  
> Notes: Written for ncis_temptation for the oral sex prompt.  
> Kink: Domme/sub relationship  
> Beta: The lovely sexycazzy who was a great help.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They’ve both had a few tough days and have been too tired to do much more than fall into bed together. Abby processed the evidence, knew what it meant and the details of the case but still there’s a world of difference between collecting it and processing it. She gets each item in its individual evidence bag unlike the team who get to see it in all it’s gory context. Tony collected it, had to find the dead eleven year old and explain the unexplainable to his parents. That’s why she respects the team so much. Abby is not squeamish but she couldn’t face what they do. Death notifications are part of the job and Tony is mostly used to it but when it’s a child the whole team feel it more. They got their guy today and got to leave a little early.

Tony’s almost hyper, babbling about the latest films and celebrity gossip. He knows Abby will want him to talk and hopes the distraction will work. She’s his mistress though, knows him better than anyone. He knows that look so switches direction, “maybe we could have chinese takeout for dinner or pizza? I can make something.”

Abby quiets him with a lightly placed hand on the back of his neck. She strokes the soft ends of his hair with her thumb. “Food later unless you actually are hungry.”

He shakes his head.

“Go get ready.” She leaves him time to prepare and then an additional minute or two extra. He finds it easier to relax when he’s alone. He’s been better at work, less of the sarcasm shield but he does need looking after.

Abby goes to their room and he’s waiting, kneeling with his head forward and his hands clasped in front of him. If it weren’t for the base of the plug she can see it would almost look like he’s praying. His collar is on the bed, she puts it on him and kisses the tattooed A on his shoulder. This switch from manic to quiet is a little disconcerting.

“Tony, don’t switch off on me.”

He offers her a quick smile.

“Lie on the bed for me.”

He settles himself on the bed and Abby begins a slow striptease for him which makes him smile for real. She goes to her dresser, puts on a strapless black bra beneath a white blouse that is far too small for her. She puts on one of her short tartan skirts and approaches the bed slowly. She straddles Tony and leans forward to kiss him. He puts his arms around her and she presses her breasts against him. She kisses him just above his collar and then moves to reach the plug. Abby pulls it out gently and takes one of their slimmer dildos. She slicks it up with lube and pushes it slowly into Tony. She slides it in and out a few times and he bucks his hips. Taking it out she whispers a promise to him, “if you’re a very good boy I’ll fuck you with my strap-on”

“I’ll be the best I’ve ever been.”

He looks so eager to please. She kisses him again as he opens the straining buttons of her blouse. He makes quick work of the clasp on her bra but leaves the blouse on.

It’s Tony’s favorite choice of clothes for Abby and he loves that she chose it today. He caresses her breasts, kisses them and licks each of her nipples. He kisses her again as he drags the pad of his thumb across one of her breasts. Abby moves his hand, guiding it between her legs. He feigns surprise at the lack of underwear as he strokes her with his fingers. She grinds against his hand for a moment and then moves away.

Tony lies on his back again. She kneels over his face and he flicks out his tongue to lick her. It’s not the best position but he awkwardly moves his arms so he can hold her open with his hands. He pushes his tongue flat against her. He kisses her clit and circles it with his tongue. He pushes his thumb a little way inside her as the kisses continue. Falling forward Abby puts her weight on her hands so as not to crush him. Tony cranes his neck forward to reach her and traces all sorts of lovely patterns with his tongue. He's done this for her countless times and loves getting a reaction. She won't refuse him his reward, they both already know that but it's fun to play the game. He puts all thoughts of work out of his mind and focuses on Abby. She moans out his name, success.

He uses his fingers on Abby's clit and then his tongue again. He varies his movements, never wants it to become routine or make Abby think he takes this for granted. She’s so close, almost there but he continues switching from fingers to tongue and back again till she’s completely frustrated.

“Tony!”

Three more sweeps of his tongue across her clit make her come. He wisely moves so she can collapse onto the bed. He wasn’t lying about being the best. Tony is a very attentive lover.

He smiles at her, his mouth and chin still slick from her wetness. “Did I earn my reward?”

“Most definitely,” says Abby and kisses him thoroughly.

Tony feels so much calmer now, making Abby happy does that for him. She rests her head on his chest as he plays with the fastener on her skirt. “I'm glad I get to see you at work. That guy really got to me.”

Abby agrees, "it is nice working together." She runs her hand down his stomach and squeezes his cock. “You ready for your reward?”

“Actually this is nice.” Tony spreads his legs a little. Lying in his arms Abby strokes him slowly, takes one of his nipples between her teeth which he loves. She doesn’t tease but takes her time till he comes. He grabs the wipes from the nightstand. Abby undresses and they climb under the covers. It might not have been the exact kinky evening Abby had planned but it was what Tony needed which made it all the better for her.


End file.
